


i won't be leaving

by anotherlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jalec Week, M/M, Promises, i'm ignoring canon again, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlightwood/pseuds/anotherlightwood
Summary: ━ alec might be selfish for it, but he didn't want to share jace with anyone just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jalec week: promises.
> 
> alec gets jace off the morning star and they have a talk.

Alec was the one who found Jace. The one who got Jace out. They left the Morning Star, and found themselves hiding from the world atop a high building. Alec might be selfish for it, but he didn't want to share Jace with anyone just yet.

They sank to the ground a while ago, shins soaked in rain water. But Alec was more concerned with the wetness of Jace's cheeks. He prided himself on never showing emotions, but here he was, crying his eyes out into Alec's shirt. He was clinging to him, hands trembling, fingers curled into fists and he was holding onto him _so tightly_ Alec thought his heart would break at once. No one should ever look so small. Especially not him. Not Jace Wayland.

"I'll kill him. I swear - _by the Angel!_ \- I swear I will."

One week aboard the Morning Star was enough to break Jace. Alec had no doubts about who was responsible. Valentine wouldn't lay eyes on Jace ever again.

"Alec, _please_." he pleaded. Jace still had mercy for the bastard "D-"

He wasn't having any of it " _'Don't do anything you'll regret?'_ I have no regrets when it comes to you, not now or ever." Alec held him a bit tighter, continuing in a softer voice "This isn't okay Jace, It's worse than terrifying. If I have to take on the entire Circle, so be it."

Jace's voice was a barely-there whisper, muffled by fabric and uncertain, as if he didn't believe himself either when he said "I came back though, didn't I?"

Alec groaned in frustration, Jace felt the buzz of it on his cheek. "I'm not letting you out of sight ever again."

Jace brought their foreheads together - as if to anchor himself - by placing a hand on his nape. All fight left Alec. It was his turn to draw sharp breaths and shut his eyes to keep the tears back. It didn't work. Their roles switched too easily, and Alec felt guilty for it, for falling apart when Jace needed him strong.

" _Alec,_ " Jace's voice was a much smoother tone now, he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"No matter how lost I get, I'll always find my way back to you. Because you are a part of me, and I am a part of you." his heart ran to catch up with Alec's "You hold half my soul, the only thing I need you to do is keep it safe, because I don't know what I'd do without you... Think you can do that?"

Alec pressed a kiss to his temple "I'd walk through hell with you, _for you_. Do you even have to ask?"

Their fingers interlaced, without neither planning on it. It's always been like that; they gravitated towards each other like magnets, and fit together like puzzle pieces "I'm not letting you go, and I won't be leaving either." Alec finished.

It was a promise as much as it was an oath.

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella short but i hope you enjoyed it. kudos, comments & advice appreciated!


End file.
